An Unexpected Change
by SuperJane
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is often forgotten by those outside of her family. When it comes to her family the children of the Golden Trio are usullay the ones noticed. But everything started to change when she got to Hogwarts, and it was fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxanne Weasley was the rebellious Weasley child. That's not to say that others weren't trouble makers, because they were, but she was a different type of trouble maker. This was no surprise to the others as she was the offspring of one of the famous pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, but it must be noted that they weren't all pleased with her fiery temper that was so different from the cool sarcastic anger that was usually shot at from the Potter-Weasley clan (For Grandma Molly sure could give a reprimand, but it was never directed at anyone who wasn't considered family unless unbearable lines were crossed). Though it is hard to explain, it was as clear as day that Roxanne's temper was about twice as strong, and twice as hard to control, as the rest of the family's.

As a result they were all rather hesitant as to what house they thought she would be in. Roxanne was only a year younger than her cousin Rose, and as of that point the only cousins who weren't in Gryffindor were Percy's daughters, who were both proud Ravenclaws. None of them wanted to say Slytherin, but they couldn't help but wonder.

"She doesn't have the cunning of a Slytherin," Hermione stated on the eve of September 1st.

"That's just 'cause she's such a sweet heart around you," said Ron, "She's too fascinated with muggles to risk losing her only source of reliable information."

"No, I don't think she's a Slytherin, she's ambitious but it's not her main drive," Piped Ginny from where she stood in the kitchen, packing lunches for the next morning.

"What about Ravenclaw," Hermione turned to Gorge, "She likes to learn new things doesn't she?"

"Ha," Gorge laughed, "If she would let anyone finish. They always manage to say something to set her off. You slip up and she goes off like a filly buster."

"Once again Hermione, you're the only one she goes to, to learn things. Except when she asked me how to do the Bat Bogie Hex, but I think that was just because James was setting her off" said Ron

"Well," said Harry, a grin forming on his face, "She went to the wrong person with that question."

They all turned to look at Ginny who rolled her eyes and continued with her work. The conversation came to a halt, however, when an oh so familiar crack was heard from the front garden. They all hurried to greet the family of five that had just apperated outside the Burrow. Bill looked exhausted, Fleur perfect as always, Victoire looked composed but excited none the less, Dominique looked as if she had just been woken up, and Louis looked a nervous wreck. There was much hugging and shuffling of bags as they all greeted each other before the two younger children were hurried off to bed, the 15 year old Dominique looking ever so grateful for this.

"Sorry were so late guys," sighed Bill, "Long day at work. Thanks." He added as Angelina took his overnight bag and ran it up to the room he and Fleur would be staying in.' "Don't worry about it," Harry smiled and patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

As they all settled back into the sitting room Fleur asked "Oo weel be zere tomorrow to see zee children off?"

"Er, let me think," Said Ron, "There Ginny, Harry, me, Hermione, You lot, Gorge and Angelina, Mum and Dad, all the kids, maybe Charlie but probably not, Percy, and, Teddy."

A small smile appeared on Victoire's lips at the mention of Teddy, and Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny exchanged discrete glances, smiling to themselves.

"Well," Gorge yawned, "I'm off to bed."

He and Angelina stood up, followed by everyone but Ginny, who stopped Victoire by the door and quietly drew her into the kitchen.

"Do your parents know?"

"Know what," Said Victoire.

"Vicky, I know. In fact so do Angelina and Hermione. I think Ron and Harry did at some point, but you know them, constantly forgetting things. Don't worry, they won't tell, but I know what it's like to try and hide your feelings."

The girl blushed and looked down, a smile on her lips, "Teddy and I have been going out since our 7th year. James knows, she found us snogging on the plat form last year."

"Well, I think you two are perfect for each other, but I bet you'll enjoy being together a lot more when it's out in the open."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." She mumbled. Then she looked up, smiled, and said, "I really will, night aunt Ginny!" and she was up the stairs in a flash, up to the room shared by her, her sister, and the twins Molly and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I meant to do this at the beginning of the first chapter, oops. I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Author's Note:** Once again I meant to put this at the beginning of the first chapter, I am obviously rather forgetful. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I did my best to look up cannon houses for everyone and if they didn't have one I picked one so yeah. Also the Scamander twins will be important characters and I put them in Roxy's year before I found out that Luna had kids way after the rest of them so I'm going to keep it that way. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, and this is my first fic so sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Roxanne was jolted awake by an all too excited Rose, and the sullen voice of Lilly, who wasn't old enough for Hogwarts yet, mumbling tiredly in the background.

"Come on, Roxy! It's your first day, get up," Rose yelled bouncing up and down on Roxy's bed.

"Go away, Rose," She mumbled in reply, throwing a pillow at her cousin and grinning at the oof that escaped from Rose's mouth.

"Oh don't be such a downer, get up, smell the flowers, you're going to _Hogwarts!_ Aren't you at all excited?"

"I'd be a lot more excited if I could be dreaming about it," Growled Roxy, her night owl personality growing impatient.

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Oh hush, Lily," Rose shot at her sister. Rose was the only cousin who was prepared to deal with Roxanne in the morning. After James had received a black eye for trying to raise a seven year old Roxy, for an early morning trip to Romania to see Uncle Charlie and the dragons, no one but Rose had dared to wake her.

"You hush," Lily shot back sternly.

Rose only rolled her eyes before begging to pull Roxy out of bed, dogging kicking feet as she did.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Al's voice saying "Everyone decent?"

Lily went to the door and pulled it open. "Just going through the usual morning routine," she smiled up at her big brother while pointing a thumb over her shoulder and toward the struggling Roxy, who was now holding onto the bed frame for dear life.

"I could use your help over here, Al," Rose said in-between tired gasps for air.

"Don't you dare think about it, Albus," Roxy yelled.

"Yeah no thanks, Rose, I think I'll pass today," Rose shot him a glare and continued her struggle, "I'm honestly more afraid of Roxy's fists than your dirty looks if you can believe it," Albus continued as he started to back out of the door and down the hall, "but they put up a good fight."

"I'm going to kill him," Rose whispered as she gave one last tug and pulled Roxanne out of bed for good this time, "finally, alright, Roxy, Lily, better get ready or Aunt Ginny will have a fit." And she skipped off toward the bathroom.

"She's right though, Roxy, Mum will have a fit," and Lily was gone down the hall after Rose.

Roxanne sighed and started to pick out her cloths. She had packed her trunk last night and there wasn't much left to choice from, so it didn't take long before she had grabbed one of her many Weasley's Wizard Wheezes t-shirts (This one grey) and an old pair of holey jeans. She then pulled her long hair into a pony tail and looked in the mirror. A thin eleven your old girl looked back. Her skin was tan and her curly hair a dark auburn, but it looked brown in most lights, she was tall for her age, and around her neck was a chain with a muggle mood ring swinging from it. She pulled on her leather jacket and old black and white converse, and marched down the stairs.

Almost all of her family was sitting at the table, everyone except her Uncle Charlie, and Teddy. She plopped down next to her grad-dad, after greeting those who had arrived last night, and gave him a quick hug.

"How'd you sleep, Roxy," James yelled from across the busy table, "Heard you had a bit of trouble waking up." He grinned.

"Put a sock in it, James," she said irritated.

Fred ginned, before saying in a solemn tone, "I pity your dorm mates Roxy, how will they cope?"

Fred was then hit in the face with a slice of toast.

After breakfast chaos ensued. Everyone was in a rush, finishing breakfast, dragging trunks down the stairs, arranging who would be in which car, etc. There were so many trunks being dragged down the stairs that the noise was quite unbearable and nobody could have obeyed the orders of a much disgruntled Grandma Molly if they had tried. Once all the trunks were packed and who was in what car was decided, they were off. Fred, Dom, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, and Aunt Ginny, were in the car driven by Uncle Harry. Roxy, Al, Lily, James, Louis, Rose, and Uncle Ron, were in the car driven my Aunt Hermione, and the rest of them apperated to the station, including Teddy who had arrived about five minutes after breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this wouldn't be fiction.

 **Authors Note:** This is a shorter chapter, but I'm almost done with the next one and it's one of my favorites so yay! As always please review, and constructive criticism is welcome.

Chapter 3

"One, two, three," yelled Gorge as he and Roxanne dashed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and onto Platform 9 ¾. Roxy had been on the platform almost every year of her life to see off different family members, but this time was different. This time it was her turn to board the train, it was her time to shine. Roxy straitened up from her position crouched over the trolley and grinned. There it was; the scarlet steam engine that she had dreamed of riding since she was four.

She looked around, breathing it all in. There were families everywhere. There were little girls cradling their cats, and teenage boys rough housing on the platform. She wanted to stand there forever, the steam of the train wafting over her, the sound of a hundred and one voices babbling about who would win the house cup, and the squeak of little siblings begging their mums to let them go early. It was all like a dream, everyone was happy and excited. Everyone, that is, except Louise.

She trotted over to her cousin and through an arm around his shoulder saying, "Don't worry about it, Louise, it'll be fantastic!"

He looked at her and his usual collected countenance came flying back. He gave her a grin and replied, "I know Roxy, it's just… new."

"Who ever said new was bad? I'm telling you, these is going to be the best years of our live,"

"How do you know?"

Roxy smiled at her cousin and said, "Because it's us, and we make everything awesome!"

"But what if we're in different houses," Louise mused

"That's not going to stop us! Sure we'll have our own little gangs, but you trust me, we'll make a great team when we are together." They stood there a while, just watching the steam role off the side of the engine.

"Roxy," a familiar voice called.

Spinning around Roxy called back, "Yeah dad?"

Pushing their way through the crowd were Angelina and Gorge, looking very excited, with something fluffy in their arms. "We've got you something," they said, almost in unison.

Angelina bent down and said, "I got him last week while you were at The Burrow, what do you think?" And she held out a small, lanky, black cat with the sharpest green eyes Roxy had ever seen.

"Oh, he's beautiful mum," Roxanne squealed, she then hugged her mother squishing the cat in the middle.

Roxy took the cat in her arms and her father then bent down to eye level. Putting his hands on her shoulders he grinned and whispered, "You cause as much trouble for the teachers as you passably can, get good grades, and whack anyone who says pure bloods are supreme. Got it?"

She grinned back at him, "Got it." tucking the cat under her arm she gave a mock salute and hugged Gorge the tightest she had ever hugged him.

While they were still hugging he said, in her ear so no one else could hear, "If you're not in Gryffindor I'll be just as proud of you as if you were."

She looked up at him and said, "I know." before turning to see Louise giving a last hug to his parents and eldest sister. They grabbed their trunks and boarded the train together, ready to start a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

 **Authors Note:** This is the longest chapter I've written so far, even though it still isn't very long compared to other fics, but oh well. Please review!

Chapter 4

Roxanne pulled open the compartment door and let Louise march in before pulling it closed. It was empty at the moment but that was only because the rest of the cousins hadn't arrived yet. Only a few minutes passed before Al and Hugo pushed in. It was Hugo's first year too, but he was the picture of confidence. His red hair and freckles seemed even brighter than usual, and his blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Well," he said sitting down, "what houses are we thinking?"

Louise and Roxy looked at each other before shrugging simultaneously.

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," Louise mused, "but I'm really not sure which."

They both turned to Roxy expectantly before she said, "Oh I don't know, Gryffindor, maybe Slytherin."

They all let out mock gasps before doubling over in laughter. Though the parents wouldn't have loved them less if one of them were a Slytherin, it was still a slight fear of the adults. Old habits die hard right? The children, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"What are you lot so happy about," asked Rose as she marched in, a tall boy in Slytherin robes behind her.

They took one look as Scorpius' robes before rolling over in laughter again.

"Well, Rose, I knew people were surprised by our friendship but I really didn't expect this reaction," said Scorpius coolly. This time even Rose laughed.

They passed the rest of the train ride with Exploding Snap, and candy. Not to mention the merchandise from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had mysteriously appeared in Roxanne's bag. The country side passed idly by as they enjoyed each other's company, and Roxy couldn't have been happier. Her new fury friend, who she had named Jasper, was curled up contently in her lap. When the train finally slowed to a halt at Hogsmead station, she didn't want to get off.

Despite her nerves, however, Roxanne dashed out into the night, Hugo and Louise only a few steps behind her. It was a cool, crisp, fall night and the stars were shinning brighter than ever. She stopped a moment to take in the cool air and smiled. She was almost there.

"I can almost smell Hogwarts," she said dreamily.

"Sorry to say this, Roxy, but I'm pretty sure that's the lake you smell," Hugo teased.

"Oh shut up, Hugo," Roxanne retorted, giving her cousin a whack on the back of the head.

"Come on you two," Louise urged, pulling the two squabbling eleven year-olds by the sleeves, and toward the tall figure in the distance.

This tall figure was none other than Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, who was currently bellowing "First years, first years this way!"

"Hagrid," squealed Roxy as she dashed into the half giant's arms.

"Hello Roxy, an' how have yeh been? I can't believe 's yer first year already," he said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, you know me. Just living life, causing trouble," she gave a cheerful grin before saying, "and how about-" but she was cut off by a shrill voice piercing through the crowd.

"Typical Weasley, hanging around with half breeds like they're real people," A smirking face then loomed trough the mist. It wasn't long before the rest of the person was visible. A tall, thin boy was waltzing toward them, looking like he ruled the world. "Zabini, Henry Zabini," he said, "my dad's told me about your family. Blood traitors, the lot of them, that's what I've heard," Zabini smirked in the direction of Hagrid before continuing, "and always hanging around with half breeds; werewolves, stupid half giants, and the like."

Louise took a step forward, but not before Roxy, who, in the blink of an eye, had her wand whipped out and pointed at the dark haired boy. "You listen here, Zabini," she whispered menacingly, "Hagrid is my friend, and if you say one more thing about him I'll Bat Bogy Hex the living daylights out of you. And another thing," she added, taking a step closer, "that whole blood purity fad died out ages ago, so get with the times because now a day's people have seemed to realize that it's not blood status that makes you scum, it's the way you act!" With this last sentence she gave a very pointed look at the boy and then swiveled around, grabbed Hugo and Louise by the hands, and marched off to the boats.

"Wow Roxy, I knew you were a fire cracker, but honestly, weren't there better ways to handle that? None of us need an enemy on our first day," sighed Hugo, obviously exasperated by his cousin's behavior.

"No Hugo," Roxy spun around to face him, "there wasn't a better way to handle it. Maybe a calmer way, but it isn't fare how people treat half breeds like their scum, and my way made that clear! Also, now he knows not to mess with my friends, and that was half the point. I don't care if I've made an enemy, I'd rather be his enemy than friend any day."

"Ok, ok Roxy, calm down, we get it," said Louise, desperately trying not to fan the flame any more than it already had been.

"Yeah, I get it," huffed Hugo.

The boat ride was uneventful. The fourth spot on their boat was taken by a very small, very nervous looking boy who muttered his name under his breath when asked so it sounded like mumble Smith. None of them talked to each other because now, with the castle only a lake away, even Hugo was growing nervous.

Suddenly one of the girls in the front caught sight of the Hogwarts and squealed, "There it is! There it-" splash. She had rocked the boat in her excitement and fallen overboard. No one but Hagrid really cared though, as he pulled her out of the water, because they were all too busy looking in wonder at the school that was slowly looming closer. No one else fell in but they were all rocking the boats now, in their excitement to get out. Some looked like they might be sick, others just looked way too animated. Roxy just sat there, staring up at here new place of residence for the rest of the year.

When they came to a stop the first years all clambered out of their boats, and followed Hagrid into the castle. It was like nothing Roxy had ever seen. Great arching ceilings, heavy oak doors, a cool stone floor, and paintings that said a quick hello as you went by, all culminated into one of the most beautiful sights any of them had ever seen. There way was lit by torches that seemed as if they could never burn out, and the suites of armor turned and waved as they passed. The students came to a halt outside the biggest door, apart from the front door, that they had seen yet.

Standing outside the door was a tall, well built man, in coal black robes. Roxy smiled as she recognized the professor, and he gave her a quick smile before saying, "Good, evening first years. I'm professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts, and I just wanted to explain a few things before we have you sorted. How's that sound?" There was a rustle of yeses from the crowd of eleven year-olds and professor Longbottom smiled before continuing. "Here at Hogwarts you are sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, that was my house. Each house has its own values and deep heritage, so where ever you go, you'll do just fine. Your house will have a dorm and common room, and will be like your family. You will eat with them and take classes with them. House points are awarded for good deeds and doing well in classes, and house points are taken away for rule breaking. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor." They all stared up at him, not quite sure what they should do now, "Well then, are you ready to be sorted?" And with that he led them through the large oak doors and into what Roxy was sure was the Great Hall based on what Fred had told her.

Roxy felt her stomach turn when she saw the raggedy old hat sitting on its stool.

 **Authors Note:** I'll have the sorting next chapter, and it might take a while because I have to write the song. Any guesses as to what house Roxy will be in? I've already decided but I want to know if I managed to hint at it enough. Anyway, please review, and constructive criticism is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the late update, I had a crazy busy week! So this is the sorting chapter. I did my best on the song but it's kind of week in places so sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything better to say about Ravenclaw that also rimed so I do apologies for that as well. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

Every head in the great all turned to look at the first years. Roxy caught sight of her brother at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting next to James talking animatedly about something. Rose and Albus were also sitting a few feet down from them, and Rose gave her an encouraging smile. Roxy took a deep breath before turning to face the sorting hat, Professor Longbottom was now standing next to it and everyone else had turned their attention toward it. For a moment nothing happened, and then there was a split in the seam at the base of the hat as if there was a mouth, and it began to sing.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff and Slytherin,

I'm sure you all are wondering,

Which house you ought to be in.

Well, don't worry,

I'm sure I'll figure it out

But while we are all waiting,

I'll tell you what each is about.

In Gryffindor are the brave,

Those with chivalry and might,

In Ravenclaw they love to learn,

They're almost always right.

In Hufflepuff are the loyal,

The fair and the hardworking,

In Slytherin there's great ambition,

With wit and cleaver cunning

So put me one and we'll find out,

Just what you're all about,

I'll find out where you'll fit best,

And with joy your house will shout!

Then the rip in the hat closed and the Great Hall erupted into cheers. Once they had all quieted down Professor Longbottom stepped forward. He had a long piece of parchment in his hands. "When I call your name, please come up to front to be sorted," he said. And then read the first name "Abbot, Alexia," the hat wasn't on her head long before it yelled, "Hufflepuff!" and they were off.

Roxanne didn't pay much attention to the sorting unless a name she knew was called, and that was rather rare. About half way through, Scamander, Lorcan, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Roxanne looked up however when she heard the name Scamander again, this time followed by, Lysander. A thin boy with shoulder length, dirty blond hair walked up. He winked at what must have been his identical twin over at the Ravenclaw table before the hat fell over his eyes. Several minutes passed before the hat finally yelled, Hufflepuff, to the surprise of several people in the hall.

Roxy leaned over to Hugo and whispered, "Don't twins usually end up in the same house?"

"Not always," he whispered back, "dad once mentioned a set of twins in his year. One was in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw."

Roxy didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting until Professor Longbottom said, "Weasley, Hugo."

"Good luck," she whispered quickly, before Hugo walked up toward the hat. All eyes were on him, but they didn't have to wait long. The hat was only on his head for what seemed like a millisecond before it shouted "Gryffindor!" and the table at the end of the hall burst into cheers. An elated looking Hugo then walked off to the table and plopped down next to Rose.

Next professor Longbottom called, "Weasley, Louise." And Louise walked shakily up to the stool.

The hat took a little bit longer with him, but it still didn't take much time for it to pronounce him a Ravenclaw. Everyone cheered, Molly and Lucy the loudest. Louise smiled as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down in between the twins. Then the moment came. Longbottom called out, "Weasley, Roxanne." And she was walking up toward the hat. She just managed to ketch one last glance at Fred before if fell over her eyes.

"Well, Well, Well," said the hat, so that only she could hear, "lots of Weasleys this year. Hmm, this is a tricky one. You're brave, yes, cleaver, cunning, no doubt about that, but there's more to you than that, hmm, any preferences?"

She couldn't believe what she was about to say, but none the less it came out. "Whatever you think." she thought.

"Well then, I think you'd do best in," it stopped before shouting out to the hall, "Hufflepuff!"

There was silence in the hall for what could only have been a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Roxy. No one had seen this coming, and she wasn't sure that the hat was right. As the Hufflepuff table finally erupted into cheers she glanced at Fred. His face was in complete shock. She didn't blame him, I mean her, a Hufflepuff?


End file.
